Zio
"My god will not tolerate any life forms in Algo! Everything must be wiped out. And I, with these very hands, will do just that!" : — Zio before the first battle against Chaz Zio is a major antagonist in Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium. He is a herald of Dark Force, similar to Lashiec from the first game. Biography Zio was a downtrodden fake magician who came into contact with Dark Force through some unknown means. The evil incarnate granted him incredible magic, hordes of dark minions (the Rippers, Shadow Sabers, and Centaurs), and a group of loyal devotees, the Speards and Tech Users. Dark Force even gave him a monstrous pet, Gy-Laguiah. In return, Zio worshipped Dark Force as a god and did his evil bidding. He believed that embracing the power of darkness had made him immortal. He established a church in Kadary that preached the agenda of Dark Force. His congregation was made up mostly of brainwashed individuals. He also recruited a notably powerful Rahdin by the name of Juza, who became his right-hand. Behind the pulpit, Zio preached that he would cleanse the land and establish a Utopia made up of only the finest. In reality, however, he intended to purge all life, even his if that was his god's wish. He kidnapped the android Demi in order to prevent her from shutting down Nurvus and stabilizing the environment. He built a massive fort above the control system and sealed it off with a magical ward. When Professor Holt entered Birth Valley in Zema, Zio turned the researchers and the entire town to stone. He then entered the Piata Academy in secret and threatened the Principal into sealing off the area. Later on, Zio, Juza, Gy-Laguiah, and his army of followers and monsters attacked the Motavian town of Molcum, wiping out both the town and the majority of its inhabitants. The only survivors were a Motavian warrior, Gryz and his little sister, Pana. Gryz attempted to defend the town, but he could not match Zio's power and was forced to retreat. Alys Brangwin, Chaz Ashley, Hahn Mahlay, Gryz, and Rika the Numan later entered his Fort with the intention of freeing Demi. Juza attempted to stop them, but he was no match for them and was killed. Just as they cut Demi from her restraints, Zio appeared. He was unrepentant about his actions, referring to his victims as mere worms. Alys attempted to reason with him, telling him that if they left Nurvus running out of control, Motavia would become uninhabitable. But Zio was beyond all reason, claiming this was his desire, and Dark Force's. The group attacked, but Zio was protected by a special Magic Barrier erected by Dark Force. After watching in amusement their attempts to harm him, he unleashed the Black Energy Wave on Chaz. However, in order to protect him, Alys jumped in the way of the Wave. The devastating blast hit her head on, mortally wounding her. The group was forced to make a hasty retreat. At some point, Zio realized that Rune Walsh, a known wizard who was accompanying Chaz, was after the Psycho Wand, an instrument capable of piercing the ward he had placed on the entrance to Nurvus. He sent Gy-Laguiah to steal the wand, but Chaz, Rika, Rune, Gryz, and Demi managed to slay the monstrous creature. Deep within the heart of Nurvus, he engaged the group again. This time, however, they were able to pierce his Magic Barrier thanks to the Psycho Wand. Zio battled viciously against the five heroes (using spells such as Black Wave, Corrosion, and Hewn), but was ultimately defeated when Chaz, who wished to avenge Alys's death, stabbed Zio in the heart and wrenched it out of his chest, mortally wounding the black magician. At the last minute, Dark Force abandoned his closest follower. Zio then burst in white light and exploded, his soul destroyed. Category:Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium Characters Category:Humans